Plunge
by lulu
Summary: When life challenges you, what are you going to do? (a little humor, and UPDATES!!!)
1. Default Chapter

~*I don't own anything, don't sue. I suppose I am a lost cause, but try and forgive me. My first Fan Fic. please review, flames and all. Sorry about the sucky start*~  
  
  
~The cliffhangers are gathered in a group outside waiting for info on their next hike.~  
  
Shelby: Hey Scott, I missed you what's up?  
  
Scott: Hey Shelby, I missed ya too. Looking nice. Ready for some hiking fun?  
  
Shelby: Oh yeah, we sure will be *Roughing* it.  
  
Scott: I love the way you think.  
  
~Peter arrives to see them a little too close for his comfort.~  
  
Peter: Break it up you two.  
  
~They roll their eyes~  
  
Peter: Okay, g'morning happy campers.  
  
~Complaints and moans are heard among the group~  
  
Sophie: Yeah, not like we don't hear your moaning all the time anyways.   
Your assignments are on the table to your left. Follow instructions   
clearly. Don't attempt to do anything stupid, we have you all on watch.   
Fill in the journals and try not to hurt eachother too much.  
  
Peter: That about sums it up. Roger has your group assignments. Enjoy, and see u in eight hours, hopefully.  
  
~Everyone moves around to gather their gear.~  
  
Auggie: Yo man, I can't believe this. If I wasn't stuck around with them enough!  
  
~Auggie, Ezra, and Scott are in a group~  
  
Scott: What is this shit!   
  
Peter: Watch the language and in case you kids didn't notice, this is not meant to be sex activity fun with your girlfriends. I took it upon myself to assign you to proper groups.  
  
Shelby: If princess doesn't come back in one piece, don't bother me.  
  
Juliet: Excuse me miss bitterness.  
  
~Shebly, Juliet, and newbie Teresa are in a group. Daisy, and David are in the last group.~  
  
Teresa: What is up with this? I am not hiking my white ass up that hill at this hour! Are you people insane?   
  
Sophie: You are not here for a vacation, get used to it.  
  
Teresa: Whatever.  
  
Juliet: Try and be upbeat about it Teresa! Think about all the calories this will burn!!  
  
~Peter and Sophie exchange worried glances.~  
  
Ezra: I'm heading out, the sooner I fall, the sooner I get the embarassment over with.  
  
Agguie: I'm behind you man, come on meat!  
  
Scott: Yeah, whatever.  
  
~Group one heads out and the girls stand dumbfounded by the lack of kissage.~  
  
Juliet: COme on guys! Lets go, if we get going we can see some major cute ass!  
  
Teresa: She is too chipper, I thought there wasn't any drug usage here?  
  
Shelby: Yeah. I've been wondering about that all along.  
  
David: Teresa, wait up!  
  
Teresa: What the hell do you want? GEt away from me, get back in your own damned group. The sooner I start, the closer I am to an early death.  
  
~David shrugs his dis and moves on to get Daisy on the move.~ 


	2. Plunge Pt.2

Chapter 2! WHat a surprise. It's still kinda growing, but I appreciate the reviews. Thanks.  
  
~Traveling into the wilderness~  
  
Ezra: SO why do you think they decided to throw in another one of these wonderful hikes?  
  
Auggie: Yo man, I have no idea, but this shit is wacked out.  
  
Scott: Man, I am so missin Shelby.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, I know how that is.   
  
Ezra: Well this is nice, mind filling me in on how it is since I obviously don't know.  
  
Auggie: Sorry man, you know I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, well, try and remember that not all of us here are "attached".  
  
Scott: Hey, are we gonna pick it up or not?  
  
Auggie: Chill meat. I wanna see my girl just as bad as you wanna see yours, but gettin lost isn't gonna help us.  
  
Scott: I've always led the groups and we never get lost.   
  
Auggie: WHatever  
  
Ezra: Hey ego men, mind keeping it down back there and moving the legs. I got places to be.  
  
~It ends in laughing as their journey continues~  
  
Teresa: Hey Shels, what's your deal for ending up in this place? You seem alright compared to crack-head up there.  
  
Juilet: I don't do drugs, I just know how to have a positive attitude that people wanna be arounnd.  
  
Teresa: Oh princess, such harsh words.  
  
Shelby: I never thought I would say this, but would you leave her alone already Teresa?  
  
~Both Juliet and Teresa look at her in shock~  
  
Juliet: Oh Shels, that's the nicest thing you have ever said about me!  
  
Shelby: Don't push it. Both of you need to keep moving it because I got someone I'd rather be with right about now.  
  
Teresa: Yeah whatever.  
  
~They continue on as well..~  
  
Daisy: Look how are luck turned.  
  
David: The word luck exists in your vocabulary? Wow, that's a first coming from you.  
  
Daisy: Oh yeah, your a funny one.  
  
David: So what do you think of new girl?  
  
Daisy: I don't know her well enough to think anything.  
  
David: Don't give me that crap, you have got to have had a first impression of her.  
  
Daisy: Well I did like it when she dropped your ass, hmm, I might like her.  
  
David: The girl doesn't know what she's missing out on.  
  
Daisy: MOnths of torture by the likes of you? Hey I wish I had the chance for that relief.  
  
~David slings his arm around Daisy~  
  
David: Oh you know you like me.  
  
~Daisy shrugs him off and walks along. David stands there. Perplexed at the idea that she didn't say anything.~ 


	3. Plunge Pt.3

~Auggie, Scott, and Ezra stop at a clearing~  
  
Ezra: Hey guys. I don't feel dead yet!   
  
Scott: Me neither, but I sure do have to piss.  
  
Auggie: ME too meat, nice plan.  
  
~Sounds of dripping water are heard~  
  
Ezra: Oh the pleasant sound of nature at its best.  
  
Auggie: oooh, relief. I'll be back, I'm gonna go out a little ways and review our maps and instructions. Mind joining me Ez? I'm gonna need a little of your help.  
  
Ezra: YEah, I'll help. The sooner we figure out how to get back, the closer I am to the end of this.  
  
Scott: I'll see you guys in a few.  
  
~Scott stays there and Ezra and Auggie walk off.~  
  
~Farther up another trail are David and Daisy~  
  
David: HEy you wanna lead for awhile?  
  
Daisy: That's okay, I prefer to have not have your eyes on my ass the whole time.  
  
David: Why WOuld I have done something like that? I feel so mocked.  
  
Daisy: ANd why would I care how you felt?  
  
David: OOh harsh.  
  
~noises are heard~  
  
Daisy: Seems you had to go and attract your animalistic friends again. You know, they do set bathing standards here.  
  
David: Be quiet! You are attracting them.  
  
~Teresa, Juliet and Shelby seem to have stumbled onto the wrong path unknown to David and Daisy~  
  
Teresa whispers to Shelby: Hey, wanna have some fun?  
  
Shelby: Nah, I'd rather not be charged for murder now.  
  
Teresa: Fine, have an attitude all day. Hey princess, wanna help me?  
  
Juliet: Why would I waste my time helping you?  
  
Teresa: Go ahead and live in your broing worlds then.  
  
~Teresa walks towards where David is spying around. SHe walks behind him and...~  
  
David: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
~Teresa went to tickle David and he was surprised by her touch and tried to run and tripped. The girls are all in histerics~  
  
David: Oh my God! Don't ever do that! Helloo, this is not funny.  
  
Daisy: Aww.. is Davey afraid of something?  
  
~Dabid ignores Daisy's comment and turns toward Teresa.~  
  
Teresa: What are you doing?   
  
~David starts running towards Teresa~  
  
Teresa: AHHHH! Get away from me you freak!  
  
David: I'll teach you to mess with me!  
  
~Teresa and David run off back into the woods.~  
~Daisy, Juliet, and Shelby look at eachother.~  
  
Shelby: That was interesting.  
  
Daisy: At least they are out of my business for awhile.  
  
Juliet: Shouldn't we go looking for them?  
  
Shelby and Daisy: Yeah sure, go on ahead.  
  
Juliet: Nah, they are probably going to go and handle some sexual frustrations anyways.   
  
Daisy: Must have been the berries.  
  
~The girls pick up their stuff and continue on.~  
  
~Back to Auggie and Ezra~  
  
Auggie: Looks like we are all set. Thankz for the help man, couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Ezra: Same here. Hey, where's Scott?  
  
Auggie: I dunno, maybe he's lost for once?  
  
Ezra: Well, he'll kill me if we leave him here.  
  
Auggie: Yeah, well, he can't kill me. I don't mind the guy though, lets go and see for ourselves.  
  
~After about 20 minutes of searching, they give up and continue on their way.~  
  
Auggie: What a shame.  
  
Ezra: After all that time we put in.  
  
Auggie: Hopefully meat can figure his own way back.  
  
Ezra: Peter isn't gonna be happy.  
  
Auggie: Peter can deal. It's what he deserves for springing this on us. 


	4. chapter 4

Part 3! A little late, sorry about that. It is sorta coming along, don't you think? Send some comments, etc. my way please! I think its gonna be a pretty lengthy one. Remember, the more reviews, the more (faster) chapters!  
  
  
Juliet: Oh, isn't Auggie the sexiest?! I mean look at his body and when he throws that football....hmmm....  
  
Daisy: Oh please, do spare me!  
  
Shelby: Think what you want princess.  
  
Juliet: I know I am right, he is the hottest guy here.  
  
Teresa: If he is the hottest guy here, then why is he dating you?  
  
Daisy: Although I must congratulate you on that one, I'm gonna go on ahead. I do not want to take part in this battle of the boyfriends again.  
  
Shelby: So, what's little miss princess gonna say now?  
  
Juliet: Shelby, your boyfriend is a wimp who can't face life and you are a whore who needs to mind her own business.  
  
Teresa: Oh so we are below you now? Is that it? Well, why don't you tell me what you think of me?  
  
Shelby: Wait a second.... ~Teresa breaks into her conversation~  
  
Teresa: Give it a rest Shelby, I'll cover for you sometime if you would please give miss perfect and myself some time alone?  
  
Shelby: Yeah, why not.   
  
~Shelby walks away~  
  
Teresa: So smartass, what did you wanna tell me?  
  
Juliet: Whatever. Do not come over to me with your attitude?  
  
Teresa: Or what? Is your boyfriend gonna hurt me for you? You really are a piece of work. Listen to this. You are not perfect, and you never will be. Your attitude sucks, you look fake, your boyfriend doesn't like you the way you think he does, you have no friends and worst of all, your mother thinks nothing of you. Wow, that really sounds perfect now doesn't it?  
  
Juliet: You know what, there is one major difference between you and me.  
  
Teresa: What would that be?  
  
Juliet: I have enough class to walk away and be the better person.  
  
~Juliet walks away leaving a dumbfounded Teresa left behind.  
  
~Back in the woods, alone~  
  
Scott: Guys? Come on, this isn't funny.   
  
~Scott looks around and spots a half a piece of granola bar. He picks it up and sniffs it~  
  
Scott: Hmm.....its still fresh. That means I must not be far behind.  
  
~He takes off in a mad dash farther into the woods.~  
  
~Back to Auggie and Ezra~  
  
Ezra: What do you think of the new girl?  
  
Auggie: I don't really know her, I can't say much. What is she in for?  
  
Ezra: I haven't heard. She has attitude.  
  
Auggie: Don't we all?  
  
Ezra: True, true.   
  
Auggie: According to you calculations, where exactly are we?  
  
Ezra: Well, we are supposed to be at the end in 14 minutes and 3 seconds.  
  
Auggie: Sounds good.  
  
Ezra: How much do you wanna bet that Scott will already be there?  
  
Auggie: Hey man, you know I wouldn't bet on that.  
  
~Switch back to Shelby and Daisy. (They were listening to the Teresa vs. Juliet argument.~  
  
Daisy: I think our own princess Juliet finally got some real attitude in her.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, although I would have gone more for beating her (Teresa) to death.  
  
Daisy: Why didn't you get Juliet back after her comment?  
  
Shelby: I am going soft? No actually I figured she would have it enough from that Teresa girl.  
  
Daisy: Well, yeah.  
  
~Back to a running Scott~  
  
Scott: OOMPH! OomPh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOmmmmpppH! AHHHHH! OOOMPPhH.................... 


End file.
